


The Cute Factor

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are sleeping. Everybody be very, very quiet.<br/>Prompt: "Cuddling somewhere"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Factor

 

"Shhh!" Pepper winked and put a finger to her lips as Carol entered the room. "Tony hasn't slept in days."

Carol smiled at the pair passed out on the sofa, "And he just decided to make Steve his pillow? What's going on there, I wonder?"

Pepper smiled. "Something a long time coming."

"Don't they look cute?" Carol said, tilting her head and smiling. As they watched, Tony stretched and yawned like a kitten, then curled even further into Steve's side.

"Awwwww," Carol said softly.

"I know, I've been watching them for an hour," Pepper giggled. "Apparently, Steve makes a good teddy bear. Not surprising." 

Carol moved over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, careful to make as little noise as possible.  

"It's good to see them sleeping. They need the rest," she said. 

"That's why I'm sitting here, to make sure no one makes too much noise. Plus," Pepper waved her tablet, "It's a good chance to get some stuff done without his chatter constantly going. I've learned to take quiet where I can get it." 

"Enjoy it while you can, Thor's coming in tomorrow." 

"Hey, have you seen my..." Peter came around the corner, already talking, "Whoa, hey, not what I want to see this early in the morning!" 

He backed up, covering his eyes, but the damage was already done. Steve and Tony woke up and jumped apart, Steve tugging at the collar of his plaid shirt and blushing.  Tony immediately jumped up and went to the coffee pot, a monologue to Pepper beginning mid-sentence as he poured. 

Pepper sighed. Carol rolled her eyes and smacked Peter about the back of the head. 

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Men," she said. 

"Men," Pepper agreed as she furiously took notes. 


End file.
